Just another ordinary day
by sasuke loves me
Summary: Tsunade makes everyone participate in Kakashi and Gai's bet to get Sakura and Sasuke together in one week. Sasusaku nejiten shikaino naruhina and others
1. the bet

**SLM: ok this is my first fan fic. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I ,SLM, Solemly swear that I do not own Naruto**

**Just another ordinary day**

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "You heard me! Kakashi and Gai have a bet. Gai bet that Kakashi can't get Sasuke and Sakura together in less than a week." Tsunade said. Everyone, except Sasuke and Sakura, was standing in the Hokage's office. "I don't see what this has to do with us though," Shikamaru said. "Well Shut Up and I'll tell you!" Shikamaru jumped back and hid behind Ino. Tsunade had been in a really foul mood ever since she lost her last poker match. "They are allowed to use whatever means necessary. I, of course, bet on Kakashi, which means all of you are going to help by letting them use your talents for a week. This is an order… I mean a mission!" Tsunade finished. "Oh yeah and don't tell Sakura or Sasuke" Then Tsunade shooed them out. "So… we should go see Kakashi right" Naruto said. "Yeah" they all mumbled as they started to walk toward the copy nins house.


	2. teams

Hey it's me again! Sorry if its still kinda short Hope you enjoy Ch2

Disclamier: me no own Naruto yadayada

_'blah'- _thinking "blah"- talking

Hey guys thanx to all you who reviewed

**Nicole Morris:** will do

**tiffanylicis:** Thanx. I'll try!

**BWOLFY:** yes!

**jessiemeiz:** okidokie

**Envy Me 5-6-7-3:** muchas gracias

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister:** oh it'll be fun alright! Bwahaha

**UchihaStrength321:** Thanks!

**Seguha:** I will!

**drenchedinblood:** Don't worry it will be.

**BloodRuby:** Thank you

Just another ordinary day

**SLM**

They arrived at Kakashi's house, but unfortunately for them he was home. "Yo" he said when they finally reached his porch. "Kakashi-sensei Tsunade told us about the bet!" Naruto practically screamed. "Ok, good now we can split you in to teams" Kakashi said as Gai came out of the house. "Lee!" "Gai- sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!""SHUT UP!" everyone else yelled. "Ok now that that's over we will choose teams." Kakashi said. Everybody anime sweatdrop. They ended up like this. Kakashi's team: Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinita. Gai's team: Shino, Lee, Tenten, Choji, and Kiba. As Gai took his team away to think up strategies Kakashi told his team his first plan. Yes, first plan.

**Meanwhile else where**

"Sasuke…" Sakura panted. "Wow your new jutsu is really tough to beat!" She straightened up and faced him, ready to have another go at it. " I think that's enough training for today" Sasuke said as he picked up his stuff and turned to leave. He has had this nagging feeling that something is not right. _'I guess I'll just go home and wait it out'_ Sakura just watched him walk away, and soon she was left with only her thoughts. _' Hmmm I wonder what that was about._ _Maybe it was something I said…'_ She suddenly felt really uneasy " I think I'll head home too…" She said picking up her bag to leave.

**Gai's Team**

"Gai-Sensei you are so smart Kakashi won't know what hit him" Lee said with a huge grin plastered on his face. " YOSH LEE" Gai said doing the nice guy pose. "Yeah great plan and all except for one problem. Whose going to wear the dress?" said Kiba. They all turned to face Tenten. "NO. I don't look good in pink" She yelled as she ran from the boys. She kept running while throwing shuriken and kunai's over her shoulder, but they dodged all of them. They finally cornered her in a dark alley. "Nooooooooooooooooo…" was all that was heard.

**Kakashi's Team**

"That's low Kakashi" Neji growled. "Yes it is, but you have to do it! bwahahahah" Kakashi laughed. "Team dismissed for today. We will meet tomorrow around 2:00 got it?" Kakashi said. They all muttered Yes then set off for their homes most of them laughing at the plan. Kakashi turned and walked into his house. _'Sorry Neji,but it has to be you' _Then he started chuckling to himself as he pulled out Come Come Paridise and started to reread it for the millionth time.

SLM:ok i'll try to get ch3 out fast so you can see what Neji has to do

Neji: It's just dumb

Kakashi: Dumb like a moose, Neji. Dumb like a moose! Now Review!


	3. Freaky happenings and cruel humor

Heeey I'm Baaack! Sorry if it took a while my computer kinda

crashed... i think... anyways here Ch3!

Thanks to all who reviewed! i _Heart_ you all!

Disclaimer: Naruto plus Me equals No

Just another ordinary day

SLM

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke woke early the next morning, the sense of dread still lingering over him.**Sasuke** _'Well, I can tell today's going to be fun_.' **Inner Sasuke** _'Do I sense a hint of sarcasm there?' _ **Sasuke**_'Oh great your back. Why do I even get up in the morning_?' **Inner Sasuke **_' cuz you want to see Saaaakuuuraaaa today!' _**Sasuke**_'and why would I want that?'_ **Inner Sasuke **'_because you love her and wish to give her children!' _**Sasuke**_'I do not! Just go away!' _**Inner Sasuke**_ 'then why are you blushing' _**Sasuke**_'Just go!' _**Inner Sasuke**_ 'ok ok I'll go… for now!'_ So Sasuke finished getting dressed and headed towards the training grounds.

**With Sakura**

Sakura woke up and went to get a shower. **Sakura** _'Ahhhh this feels good'_ **Inner Sakura** _'it would feel better if Sasuke was here!'_ **Sakura**(blushing) _'your right' _**Inner Sakura **_'Soooo your finally coming over to my side' _**Sakura '**_there never were sides!' _Sakura got out of the shower and got dressed. "Maybe today …"Then she headed for the training grounds.

**With Sasuke...Again**

Tenten couldn't believe she was doing was thinking about when they had caught her and then they had forced her into a frilly pink dress and wig. She was suppose to find Sasuke alone then act like Sakura. "Crap" Tenten muttered as she saw the emo heartthrob walking down the street. "H-hiya Sasuke, watcha doing?" she said in her best Sakura imitation as she ran to his side. "T-tenten what are you doing?" he said. "I-i'm not Tenten silly I'm Sakura" Tenten managed to say. Sasuke just looked at her then said "Yeah, Whatever" then walked away leaving Tenten screaming "Sasuke wait i'm Sakura and i love youuuu!"_ 'Like i thought it didn't work and now i look like an idiot' _she thought as she started to head to Gai's team's headquarters. _'What was that about'_ Sasuke thought. **Inner Sasuke** _'maybe she wants our bod'_ **Sasuke**_ 'SHUT UP!'_

**Gai's Team**

"I'm soooo hungry! We've been sitting here for seven days straight!" Kiba moaned. "It has been ten minutes" said Shino. "Ok since the Tenten plan didn't work... anyone have any ideas" Gai said. Tenten just glared at him. "Gai-sensei I have an idea!" Lee said. "What is it my youthful companion?" Gai turned to face Lee. "Well if i become Sakura's boyfriend then Sasuke will not be able to go out with her and we will win for sure" Lee said triumphantly. "Yosh that's a great idea Lee" Gai looked at his student with pride. Then they continued to do the nice guy pose while every body else anime sweatdropped.

**Kakashi's team**

"Yo" Kakashi said as he arrived at his house to meet his team."How are you late to your house? Where were you?" Naruto screamed. "ummm kuni cldnt slep lst nght sooo.." ( Translation:"umm Kurenai couldn't sleep last night sooo...") Kakashi mumbled while blushing. "Whatever" said Naruto pretending like he had understood his sensei's mumbling. "So Neji how's it going" Kakashi asked trying to supress a chuckle. "I asked Haishi-sama and he said it would be fine if i held a slumber party" Neji said as he tried to control his rage. " Good Neji. Sorry but it has to be you because your house(mansion) is so big. The second reason is cuz your the one who can make Sasuke jealous. So, anyways, you need to start handing out the invites to everyone" Kakashi said. "Everyone meet me back here later like around 6:00 to discuss the slumber party. Ok dissmised" With that they all left Kakashi's house.

SLM: Yeah another chapter down!

Kakashi: (does some handseals) '_Sublyominal advertising jutsu'_

"**Review" **(snaps his fingers)"**OBEY!"**


	4. unfortunate timing

SLM is back with Ch4! Sorry about the format last time and the wait

but my computer wouldn't let me on the internet

Thank you to all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: sob I don't own Naruto sob

**With Neji **

"Stupid bet. Stupid Kakashi. Stupid slumber party." Neji mumbled as he walked down the street. He had to start handing out the invitations for the party. "He had already given Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino their invitations, but he wasn't sure where everyone else was. 'I think I have passed that store five times already' Neji thought to himself. 'Ok if I was Sasuke where would I be?' he asked himself as he looked at the strip club (a/n not intentionally, he was just kinda gazing off into space...in that direction) down the street. 'I Know! He should be at the training grounds! And if Sasuke's there Sakura will definitely be there too!' He started off towards the training grounds to give them their invites.

**Gai's Team**

"Ok everybody know the plan?" Gai asked. "Yeah" they all mumbled. " Gai-sensei I will not fail because if I do I'll run around Konaha on my hands in a swimsuit drinking lemonade." Lee exclaimed doing the nice guy pose for the second day in a row. "Um, Lee I don't think you should take it that far" said Tenten who was now fully recovered from her pink dress incident. "I must! We have to make sure Gai-sensei wins!" said Lee. "Why does he have to win? What happens if he wins?" asked Tenten. "He… They… You know I really don't know" said Lee as they all turned to face Gai. "Well…what happens if you win?" asked Tenten in a dangerous voice. "Umm well uhhhh I win a year's supply of free dry cleaning. My suit is a very special material, you know Lee cuz you wear the same kind, it can only be dry cleaned." Gai said while trying to get as far away from Tenten as possible. "WHAT! I HAD TO DRESS UP BECAUSE YOU NEED YOUR CLOTHES DRY CLEANED?" Tenten screamed as she started to beat the crap out of Gai. "No Tenten wait stop" Lee cried as he tried to approach the enraged girl, but ran away when Tenten turned around and hissed "Shut up or you'll be next" then went back to her business with Gai. All the boys, fearing for their lives, huddled together in the corner waiting till she was finished. About five minutes later Tenten got up wiped the blood from her hands, turned to the boys, and said "How bout we order some Pizza? I like pepperoni on mine but what else should we put on it?" "Anything you want Tenten" said Kiba "uhh I like anchovies" said the battered and bruised Gai "What?" said Tenten as she slowly turned around. Gai fainted. "That's what I thought you said" Tenten said as she walked into the house to order the pizza. "Is she gone?" said Gai opening up an eye to look around. "Yeah but probably not for long" said Shino. "Do I hear Gai-sensei talking out there?" came Tenten's voice from inside the house. "Dude I would start running if i were you" said Kiba. "Yosh Good plan!" said Gai as he started to limp away.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"Ok I know he's around here some where" Sakura wispered to herself while looking around from her place high in a tree. "Who's around here" came a rough voice from behind her. "Ahhhhhh" she screamed as she lost her footing and fell. "hmph Sakura" said Sasuke as he jumped down to save her. He caught up with her in time to grab her then land on his feet. "T-thanks Sasuke" stuttered Sakura as she looked up into his eyes. His heart started to beat faster. Sasuke 'Whats wrong with me why am i feeling like this?' Inner Sasuke 'You love her so just kiss her already!' Sasuke 'I-i...I think your right. I do love her' Meanwhile Sakura was having a similar conversation with her inner self. Inner Sakura 'Yes YES Kiss him!' Sakura 'are you kidding he doesn't like me' Inner Sakura 'Look at his face! He loves you! just reach up and kiss him!' Sakura 'uhhh o-ok' As Sakura leaned up Sasuke leaned down. They were inches apart when ..."Hey you guys ARE here" said Neji running up to them. Sasuke looked up in suprise while dropping Sakura. "owwww" She moaned as she got up and stood near Sasuke. "Hi Neji why are you here?" said Sakura in a very irritated tone. "Um...iwaswonderingifyouwouldcometomyslumberpartytonight"( i was wondering if you would come to my slumber party tonight) said Neji as he shoved invatations at them. "uhh s-sure Neji. I'll come" said Sakura after a few minutes. "whatever" said Sasuke. "O-okay cool uh bye then" said Neji as he walked away. "Let's start training agian" Sasuke said to Sakura. "uh yeah" she replied as she turned to face him. 'Damn you Neji' said inner Sakura and Sasuke at the same time.

SLM:Wow another chapter dooone!

See that little blue button? You know you want to click it go on just click it. You know you want to!


End file.
